Mutants, Mutants, and more Mutants!
by Ifbookswerefood-i'dbefat
Summary: Turtles, the foot and the brotherhood, oh my! What would happen if the brotherhood lead by Magneto joined Karai and the foot ninja? Leaving the TMNT to join the X-Men to restore peace to human and mutant kind. Pairings for everybody!Rated T just in case
1. Prologue: Trapped

**Summary: **Mutants, the foot and the brotherhood, oh my! What would happen if the brotherhood (lead by Magneto) joined Karai and the foot ninja? Leaving the TMNT to join the X-Men to restore peace to human and mutant kind. Pairings for everybody!!!!

**Authors Note: **hello to all the people who are reading this, this is my first time writing a crossover story, and my first time writing anything to do with Ninja Turtles and X-Men; so bear with me! If you want this to continue please REVIEW!!!! I don't want to waste my time writing this if no one is reading it!

**If anybody wants to become a character in my story, just send me a message or REVIEW to this story with your character name, bio, powers, looks, if you want to be paired with someone ect… **

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TMNT OF THE X-MEN. THEY BELONG TO THOUGHS WHO HAVE CREATED THEM AND OWN THEM AND STUFF. I do however own my characters (people you don't recognize)

**Prologue**

**Trapped **

**Third person POV**

A scream echoed in the sewers. Mikey, as usual, pulled a prank on Raph and is now running for his life throughout the lair.

"Come on Raph, red is sooo your color! AHHHHHHH" Mikey tried to reason with Raph as he ran down the steps, trying to avoid the inevitable beating soon to come.

"Mikey, painting my shell while I'm asleep is NOT a way to get on my good side!" Raph growled back, throwing a punch at Mikey.

"You have a good side?" Mikey asked sarcastically.

"That's it! You're getting it!" Raph said as he lunged at Mikey, only to find his path blocked by his _fearless leader_ brother Leonardo.

"Leo, get out of my way before I take this out on you!" Raph yelled at him.

Leonardo, or Leo, answered calmly forgetting his brother's yells. "Donnie's sensors tripped, there's someone- or many people I should say- heading our way. We need to keep quiet and meet in Donnie's lab NOW!" he turned on his heels and headed to Master Splinters room.

Mikey and Raph looked at each other briefly, sharing the same look of worry, before heading to Donnie's lab. Never before have they seen Leo sound so concerned. He usually was able to hide his emotions quite well from his family, but this time they slipped out. They new this was serious.

"What's going on Don?" Mikey whispered as he entered his lab.

Donnie put his finger to his lips telling Mikey to be silent, and then pointed to the computer screen. A web cam system Don set up popped up and showed many people walking down the sewer pipes towards their home. Leo walked in with Master Splinter and silently watched the computer screen also. Most looked like teenagers, some like young adults and there was and older man or woman her or there. But what startled the turtles and Master Splinter the most, was that several foot ninja were mixed in the large mob as well.

Leo's face became stern, but his eye's filled with worry. "We need to evacuate NOW!"

Mikey, Don and Raph all nodded in agreement, and turned to Master Splinter for advice.

"We Will go to April and Casey's and ask to stay at the farmhouse." He said simply. "But now we need to worry about getting out of the sewers unseen."

They nodded in agreement and headed out of Don's lab to gather supplies and escape, but soon found them face to face with the mob from the computer screen.

"Leaving so soon?" An older man with, almost white, grey hair wearing an all black suit and a red helmet on his head asked with an all too knowing smile. "I can't let you leave, not yet any way." His smile became wider.

The turtle brother's and their father all looked at each other, they where in for a major fight.

**Authors Note: so? Do you like? PLEASE REVIEW!!! I can't stress it enough!!!!!!** So what will happen to our favorite green hero's? Will the x-men save them in time? Will romance bloom? To be truthful I don't know! But if you want to get in on this send me a message or review with the stuff I asked up top.

Again **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Bio of OC

**Author's Note: **ok well, I just want to give some BIO on the new OC I'm going to introduce in the next chapter. I'm going along the lines of the 4 X-men movies NOT the comics, because I've never read them. So think in movie-verse. Ok hope you like! Any problems or characters that don't fit please tell me, the last thing I want to do is have the characters OOC.

**Disclaimer: As much as I dream to own TMNT and the X-Men I don't. But I do own my OC (people you don't recognize) **

**Name: **Deser`e (pro: Dez-er-ay) Nicole Herondale

**Gender:** female

**Mutant Name: **Angie or Angel

**Age: **17

**Looks: **5'3", small build but not delicate- this girl has muscles! Red/Blonde color hair to her shoulders with side swept bangs ( like anime). dark blue eyes but sometimes may look greenish. Pale skin, and thus gets sun burnt very easily. She has wings like an angel that span from her shoulders to her knees.

**Powers/abilities: **Wings that allow her to fly and she possesses some mental abilities. Can see the future (just glimpses) and if she concentrates really hard she can get inside your mind and find out your worries, fears, personality, what makes you happy and sad,-stuff like that.

**Personality: **she is the quiet laid back leader, she knows her job as leader is to be responsible, but also knows that you need a little bit of fun. And she does have fun when she wants to! She is the first one to pick up for her friends and would do anything for them, even if it meant death. She can be mad when she wants to, but hardly ever acts out. When she is mad, she goes and drowns herself in a book, or her MP3 player. And she is smart and a bright student, but she is not a genius. She focuses on anything to do with medicine, chemistry, or reading.

**Name: **Chloe Isabella Dera

**Gender:** Female

**Mutant Name: **Borrower

**Age: **17

**Looks: **5'6", runners build, long legs, arms ect. Dark chocolate brown hair to the middle of her back with straight cut bangs. Purple eyes (colored contacts). Tanned skin but not too dark, she tans very easily.

**Powers/Abilities: **Think Rouges abilities, but she is able to turn them on and off. Also she does not need to keep in contact with the person in order to use their powers; however there is a time limit. The person that she comes in contact with does not completely loose their powers, but they are temporally weakened. They do not even need to be a mutant, if she turns her powers on and touches (for example) one of the foot ninja, she will gain their fighting abilities.

**Personality: **Very eccentric! The funniest of the group, always cracking jokes and sarcastic remarks. Her motto for life is: be the most enthusiastic person you know! She is an excellent fighter, and trained in Tae-Kwan-Doe (don't know if it's spelt correctly) she uses a variety of weapons, but prefers a traditional samurai sword. She is also a bright and smart girl, being one of the smartest of the group. She is into art and writing.

**Name: **Asha Melanie Brunch

**Gender: **Female

**Mutant Name: **Edison

**Age: **16

**Looks: **5'5", Medium size-very fit. Light, light blond hair, the tips of which have a variety of neon colors from red to violet. Short jagged look of hair, almost like anime. Cyan hazel eyes (cat's eyes). Skin color in between Deser`e's and Chloe's.

**Powers/Abilities: **She can manipulate energy currents. Whether natural, or man-made and make them do what she wants.

**Personality: **Quiet, only talks when she has something to say. Laid back, go with the flow type of girl. She is an inventor (mostly brought on by her powers) and the smartest of the group, always inventing things to make the X-men's lives easier. If she is not found at her computer designing something, she is usually in the lab making it. She is very close to Deser`e and Chloe (them being her best friends) and if not found in her room or the lab, she is always out somewhere with them.

**People From movies that are going to be in this story:**

**Wolverine**

**Storm**

**Kitty**

**Bobby (iceman)**

**Rogue **

**Pete (colossus)**

**Beast (Hank Macoy)**

**Magnito**

**John (Pyro)**

**Authors Note: well that's the BIO; the next chapter of the story will be posted sometime this weekend! And again please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Mutants, Yes But Why Ninjas?

**Authors Note: **ok so on with the story! Not much to say, questions comments please say them. And PLEASE REVIEW! Just to let you know there is a couple of swears. Nothing that bad.

And thank you so much to the people who did review, it is greatly appreciated! XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or the X-men. How could I own something that was made before I was born? Any way, I do own my OC Deser`e, Chloe, and Asha.**

**Chapter 1: Mutants yes, but why ninjas?**

Leo's POV

It felt like I was run over by a truck. Well at least that would be better than what did happen. As I was drifting in and out of consciousness I ran over what had happened in my mind.

An old guy, with his mob and the foot, captured us.

The old guy and the mob had special abilities and called themselves mutants.

The old guy is able to control metal

Now my brothers and I are strapped to the wall by pieces of steel.

Yep, that pretty much sums it up. After a few minutes I was able to open my eyes and look around the lair. Karai and her foot ninja were rummaging through our stuff, and the mob of mutants disregarded our presence, and made themselves at home. Some where going over strategy plans- of what I don't know- and some were chatting about their powers and giving others tips.

I looked over towards my brothers. Raph was to my right, followed by Mikey and then Donnie, while Master Splinter was to my left. We still had our weapons, but our hands where trapped at our sides by the sheet metal. We were stuck.

"Hey Leo, you ok?" Raph asked

"Other than being strapped to a wall, yeah, I'm doing great!" I said sarcastically

"You were out of it for awhile. We didn't know when you were going to wake up." Donnie said with concern.

"What do you think they are going to do with us?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know Mikey. All I know is that we have to find a way out of this mess." I replied back.

I looked towards Master Splinter, he was still unconscious. I turned to Raph and asked: "What happened while I was out?"

"Well the high-light of the day is that Karai got told off by the old guy." He started laughing. "And boy was she pissed!"

"What was it about?" I pressed

"She wanted to kill us right away, dude. But the old man never allowed it. When she got defensive, that punk guy with the fire thing, threatened to burn her face off! It was hilarious!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey, quiet, you don't want to draw attention to us. If they think we are still unconscious, the longer they leave us alone." Donnie hissed under his breath.

"To late." I muttered as I saw the old guy turn his attention to us.

"Well, well ,well… your awake." The old guy muttered in a discussed tone. Two more people appeared at his side. Karai and the punk teenager with the fire powers. I heard Master Splinter awake from unconscious next to me. He did not speak, just studied and watched.

"Oh, good the rat's up too." The snot-nosed-punk-teenager exclaimed.

"Not now Pyro, you will get your turn to speak." The old man said.

"What do you want with us OLD MAN?" Raph spat.

"Just to see you hang helpless to the wall." The old man chuckled. "Any my name is Magneto, not 'old man'. But as much as I like to watch you hang, I have a deal for you. See this." He pointed towards his mob of mutants. "You could be apart of this. I heard that you where great warriors, and you would be great assets to this brotherhood. I want you to fight for me and tilt the balance so mutants can live peacefully in this world."

After his little speech, Karai turned on Magneto. "We had a deal, Magneto, you said I could have the clan of mutants and destroy them!"

"No, the deal was you could have the rat from the mutant clan. I have no use for him, just these turtles." Magneto said unfazed by Karai's words.

Karai, looking livid, pulled out her sword and aimed it towards Master Splinter's neck. But just before it hit, the metal started to bend into a circle and away from him. I heard Mikey breathe a sigh of relief.

"But not until I was finished with them!" Magneto said to Karai in a harsh tone. "So what do you say?" Magneto asked.

"We will never work for someone who, not only works with the foot, but has no honor!" I yelled

Pyro lifted his arm and readied his fire, but was stopped by Magneto once again.

"Pathetic excuse for a mutant!" Magneto countered. "Karai, if you would wait a bit longer before you fulfill your quest for revenge. I'm not done with them just yet. Agility!" Magneto yelled. A girl, around 5'7" with black hair, was by Magneto's side in a second.

"Cool, dude, super speed!" Mikey whispered.

"Agility, Pyro, I want you to stay and watch these… beings. If they try and escape, kill them, if Karai tries to kill them, kill her." He shot Karai a meaningful look. "When I give the word Karai, and ONLY when I give the word, that is when you can kill them." And with that Magneto walked away. Karai shot a glance at me and my brothers, and walked off also, leaving Agility and Pyro behind.

"Words out of any of you, you all get burned." Pyro threatened, and settled him self against the wall.

It was going to be a long night.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

After several hours of being strapped to a wall, you start to get a little bored. We dared not speak, because we knew what the other mutants were capable of.

Magneto immediately stood up and tensed. Worry and excitement plastered all over his face.

"Get ready, mutants, the X-men are here!" He declared "Karai, I give the word, do what you wish."

Karai, stepped in front of me with a mocking smile. "How does it feel to be utterly helpless Leonardo?" she asked. "To know that what is about to happen, was never supposed to?" She un-sheathed my sword. I tensed knowing what she was about to do. I could hear yells from behind Karai, but my mind was focused on one thing.

"No," I muttered. "You can't do this, it's not honorable!"

"Honor, is only for the NATURAL beings of this earth!" she spat

"No!" I yelled as she placed my sword at Master Splinter's neck.

"My son, there is nothing you can do." Splinter said quietly. "If this is meant to happen then it will. I love you my son's, never forget that. I am ready Karai." He bowed his head.

"This will be quick, but painful, it's the best way." She whispered. "I do not believe Leonardo, that you would be able to look at your Katana the same way again." She said as she made several practice swings towards father's neck. "I will slice your throat and spill your blood rat. What do think of THAT?" She swung down to wards Master Splinter's neck with extreme force, only to find her arm being held back by a 5'3" tall girl with angel wings on her back.

"I think that if you're going to kill, someone kill them! Don't just stand there telling them how your going to do it!" The angel yelled while, bending Karai's arm back in an un-natural way, causing it to dislocate, and leaving Karai screaming in pain.

_A guardian angel _I thought.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked. "We're going to get you out of here!" she grabbed my katana and was about to try to pry the metal when Pyro came up behind her.

"Well, isn't it the brave leader herself, coming to save the day!" he mocked. "I'm much more useful than you, what made you so special as to become leader?"

"The only usefulness you have Pyro, is saving me the trouble of taking three extra steps to go to the cabinet to get a pack of matches." She countered.

"Ha, dudett you have a way with words!" Mikey said.

Even I had to laugh at that comment, it was funny. Pyro raised his hand and lit it with fire.

"Ouch, that hurt. It doesn't matter now though because I'm going to burn you where you stand." He was about to throw the fire at her when a teenage boy- looking the same age as the girl- spoke up.

"Hey Pyro, are you ready for round two?"

"Iceman, never thought I'd see your face again. How is your girlfriend? Still afraid to touch her?" Pyro said.

The boy- or Iceman- took off his gloves and a beam of ice came flying towards Pyro, at the same time Pyro shot a beam of fire at Iceman.

"Cool fire and ice battle!" Mikey said excited. Raph shot him a look.

"If I could hit you right now I would."

I looked towards the ground where Karai had previously laid, only to find she was gone. Along with the foot ninja she brought with her.

_Typical _I thought. The angel, along with another girl, who had very light blonde hair with colored tips at the end, and cyan eyes, came up to us.

"We are going to get you out of here." The angel said to me. "Edison, what do you think we need to get the metal off?" she turned to her friend.

"There is no time to hook up one of my inventions." She turned to the fire and ice battle behind her. Ice was winning.

"You have gotten stronger Bobby." Pyro said.

"Do you want to see my newest trick?" Bobby/ Iceman said as he pushed back his hands and threw them foreword with extreme force. Ice formed a cone around Pyro's body, and just as fast as it appeared, it was gone, only showing an unconscious Pyro on the ground.

"Nice one Bobby!" The angel said. "I need you to find Colossus for me and bring him here."

Bobby left and headed towards the main area to find Colossus.

"Why do you want him?" Edison asked

"Because he is the only person that would be able to safely get them out." She turned to us. "Here is the plan, after we get you out of this… metal, you will follow me and Edison out of the sewers and towards a plane we have waiting outside. From there we will take you to a mutant safe haven. Got it?"

"How can we trust you?" Raph suspiciously asked.

"She saved Master Splinters life. I think that's enough." I said. I turned to Master Splinter.

"Raph, my son, I owe this young lady my life. We as a family will trust her."

"Whatever." Raph said.

After Raph's comment, a giant very large metal covered man came into the room, and stood beside the angel. She looked like a small child compared to this guy.

"Colossus, I need you to pull the metal off the wall, to get them out. Can you do that?" The angel asked.

The tin man just nodded his head and grabbed the metal that was binding us to the wall. After a few minutes of pulling and hacking, we were finally free.

"Ok Colossus, tell everyone to fall back to the plane after we get out. Make sure no one follows us." The angel ordered. "Ok, remember the plan? Then let's get out of here!" She turned to me and stuck out my katana, handle towards me. "I believe that this is yours." She said

"Thank you." I muttered as I bowed to her.

She nodded and we started to make a run for it down the sewers. I was surprised that she knew her way quite well and never asked for advice or directions. As we entered the darker parts of the sewer, I couldn't help but notice that her wings gave off a natural glow, allowing for some light in the dark caves.

After many turns we had finally made it to a manhole, and climbed up it. After we all exited we were greeted by the pleasant sight of a jet. I heard Mikey tell the girls about how cool it was, and Raph mutter under his breath various things, but the only thing I cared about, was that my family was safe.

A stair case leading into the plane was lowered and we al ran inside it. The angel and Edison showed us where to sit, and how to put the seatbelts on. It was a little difficult because they did not accommodate for our rather large shells, but it worked out in the end. Once the seat belts were in order, the rest of the group joined us, taking their seats, and in no time we were in the air headed for this "safe haven" the angel had described earlier.

"So what exactly is going on here?" Raph yelled. "And I want real answers, not this beating around the bush crap!"

"Raphael!" Master Splinter said sternly.

"Yes we do owe you an explanation." The angel said. "My name is Deser`e, "she pointed to the blonde/ multi-colored haired girl with the cat eye's "this is Asha, or Edison." She pointed to a girl with dark chocolate brown hair and purple eyes "this is Chloe, or Borrower." She pointed to another girl with light brown hair and brown eyes "this is Kitty. That is Bobby or Iceman, Pete or Colossus." She pointed to the boys from earlier. "Rouge," she pointed to a girl with dark hair, with a white streak at the front. "And they," she pointed to the older looking people that where driving the plane. "Are Professor Logan and Professor Storm."

"Wow, a lot of names." I heard Don say under his breath.

"Ok well, I'm Leonardo you can call me Leo." I said

"Raphael, you can call me Raph."

"Donatello, but you can call me Don or Donnie."

"And I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey!"

"And you may call me Splinter. I am the father of these four." He pointed to us.

"Ok, so what's going on here?" Raph's temper flared.

Deser`e looked at Raph, then at me, and back to Raph. "We are a group called the X-Men. And we are mutants, just like you."

**Authors Note: well I hope you liked this chapter. It took a while to type it out, and now my fingers are numb. LoL. So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I want to know what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Plane Rides and Stories

**Authors Note:**** Ok guys and gals, sorry I haven't updated in a while, school and exams and life took up my time, but here is the next chapter!**

**I just want to thank the reviewers of this story, your feed back and suggestions just make this story better and better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or X-MEN, I do however own Deser`e, Chloe and Asha, or any random mutant that comes up!**

**Chapter 2**

**Plane rides and stories**

**Third person POV**

The plane ride was long, which gave enough time to explain the origins of the X-Men, started by Charles Xavier, and how he created a school for "Gifted Youngsters" as a safe heaven for mutants.

"Wait, wait, and wait." Don said "Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters is a school just for _mutants_?"

"Yep." Said Asha. "Good cover huh?"

"Wow, it's just that, when I was younger, I always wanted to go to that school. Albeit, just because I thought it was a school only for the really smart, but because of the way we look I always thought we couldn't, but now…" Don was at a loss for words.

"But now it feels like a slap in the face, because now you know that you could have?" Asha said, understanding. "Don't worry about the past, because you'll get to go there now."

"Yeah," Don said a little happier. He smiled at Asha, as a way to say "Thank you".

"Dude, that is so cool!! You're like super heroes!" Mikey yelled, and would have jumped out of his seat if not for the seat belt.

"Kind of kid, we are not the spandex wearing, flying around at night, looking for trouble heroes. We just deal with mutant affairs." Logan said

"So, you said that each mutant has different abilities, and every power never manifests itself more than once. What are yours?" Leo asked Deser`e.

"Well other than the obvious," Deser`e said pointing to her wings, "I have some mental abilities, such as seeing glimpses of the future. And when I say glimpses, I mean a few seconds tops, its not that useful. And also, if I concentrate hard enough, I can find out almost every trait a person has."

Leo, Raph and Don nodded their heads, while Mikey just starred in confusion.

"So, what does that mean?" Mikey asked

"Not a bright one is he?" Logan whispered to Storm.

"Logan!" Storm whispered back harshly.

"It means," Deser`e told Mikey, who did not hear Logan and Storm, "That I can figure out your fears, desires, dreams, your entire personality, stuff like that."

"Oh, Okay!" Mikey finally understood.

"So what about you?" Donnie asked Asha.

"I can manipulate energy currents." Asha said. "But I can only manipulate, not create. They can be natural, like lightning, or man-made, like electricity from a plug –in."

"Hence the nick-name Edison, after the man that invented the light bulb." Donnie said understanding. "What about your eyes? Do they have something to do with your mutation?"

"No, I was born with them. My Grandmother, on my Father's side, had them as well. Its just genetics." Asha said, Don nodded some more. The group fell into an awkward silence, until Chloe piped up.

"I can borrow other mutant's powers!" She said enthusiastically. "It does not even have to be a mutant!" Chloe started to ramble and speed talk. "If I touch, just a regular human I "borrow" their best abilities. Hence the nick-name 'borrower', but you probably figured that out. But a good example of my abilities it when we were fighting the ninjas that captured you and what is with the ninjas? Mutants I understand, but NINJAS? Really? But I digress, all I had to do was touch them, and I could fight like a ninja! And… Hay!" Chloe yelled as something collided with her head.

"Sorry, we haven't found the mute button." Deser`e said a she stifled her laughing.

"I knew we should have made her say a few words during the conversation." Kitty could barley control her laughing also. "Instead, she blows up and started rambling non-stop!"

"Hey!" Chloe protested.

"God, it's like the girl version of Mikey!" Raph commented, and everyone laughed even more.

"So anyway," Bobby politely interrupted, "What type of mutants are you guys? I mean no offence; it's just that I have never seen mutants like you before."

"Well that is a very long story, child." Master Splinter said

"Well we have time. There is about a half and hour before we land." Storm said, wanting to know their tale, just as much as the children.

"Very well…" And Master Splinter told the tale of their origins. (A/N: we all know the story, so I'm just going to skip it. If you don't know it, go to the TMNT website, its there in detail.)

Throughout the story no question were asked, the children and the professors listened intently. After the tale was over, they were almost ready to land.

"So you started out as animals?" Deser`e said, unsure about what she just heard.

"Yep, cool huh?" Mickey said with a huge smile.

"Very!" All the X-Men said.

Nothing else was said on the matter. Frankly, the turtles were happy that, even though they are not mutants like the X-Men, they accepted them either way. They were also happy that they treated them equal to them, instead of how humans usually screamed and run to the hills.

_But they are not truly human. _Leo thought. _So they know what its like to be treated like a freak. _Leo started to remember times in his life, when all he would wish for was to be normal. Leo remembered saving an old lady from being mugged, and when he tried to help her, she screamed bloody murder and ran out into the street saying an animal attacked her. Even when it was obvious he tried to help.

"It won't be like that." A voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked to Deser`e and saw her looking at him. "People will accept you at the school, they won't scream and run away, or give you looks. We're all freaks, and freaks stick together."

Leo looked at her confused. "How did you…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried. It's just my power, you're worried that a scenario like that will happen again, and thus I was able to see it. Again I'm sorry." Deser`e looked away ashamed of what she did. She never liked being able to go into someone's mind like that. She liked her privacy, and the others gave that to her no questions asked, but she gave privacy to no one and thus felt like a hypocrite.

"It's fine. I don't mind, really, I shouldn't be thinking that anyway. Really it's okay." Leo said as he smiled at her. Deser`e smiled back, even if it was a little smile, it was still a smile.

"Get ready to land." Storm called back to the children.

The X-Men then continued to tell the turtles and their master what to expect at the school, and where their rooms would be. They soon landed and everyone was walking down the ramp and towards the large, very old looking school.

The others walked ahead and followed Storm and Logan, the turtles admiring the look of the school and grounds. Raph stayed behind a little bit to ask a couple of questions to Kitty.

"So what's your mutant power?" Raph asked as he continued to follow the teachers.

"I can walk through walls, objects, people, and stuff like that." Kitty then disappeared into the ground, only to come up again a few seconds later. "I basically become an inanimate object." She said a little shy. "It saves a lot of time, opening doors."

Raph and Kitty both laughed at the comment. Once the laughing died down, Raph noticed Rogue walking next to Bobby, fidgeting a little too much with her fingers.

"What is her power?" Raph asked Kitty, pointing to Rogue.

"Oh, Rogue, her power was like Chloe's, except she had to keep it contact with the person in order to use their power. But it had major side affects, if she held on too long the person could possibly die." Kitty finished.

"_Was_ her power?" Raph inquired.

"Rogue's powers interfered with her life so much, she went and got the cure. But we are worried, because there have been complaints that the cure has stopped working after a few months of the initial injection. Magneto is a prime example of that." Kitty explained.

"What is the cure?" Raph was getting so into the conversation with Kitty, he almost didn't notice Storm calling his name.

"Raph, you will share this room with your brother Leo, is that okay?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, it is." Raph said, not completely aware of what was going on.

"That is good, Mikey and Don, you'll be in the room to the right, and Master Splinter your room is across the hall. Get settled in, at around seven-thirty we will meet in the auditorium and introduce you to the rest of the group." Storm said, then turned and walked down the hall.

"I'll talk to you later Raph?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, sure." Raph replied.

After Kitty was out of sight and Master Splinter retired to his room, Mikey turned to Raph.

"Sooo, what was that about?" Mikey asked in a suggestive tone.

"It wasn't anything; I was just talking to her. Asking questions about the school and mutants, how stuff works around here." Raph replied in a defensive tone.

"Sure you were!" Mikey said sarcastically.

"Okay guys that's enough!" Leo intervened. "We don't need fighting, let's just hang out in the rooms and go to auditorium at seven-thirty, and then we can take it from there."

"Whatever." Raph said simply as he entered his and Leo's room.

**Authors Note:**** Okay, well what do you think? I know it's a bit rushed, but it will continue! I am getting to a part in the story where I'm starting to get writers block, so PLEASE GIVE ME SUGESTIONS!!!!! I REALLY NEED THEM!!! Believe it or not this took me 3 days to write!**

**Again this is X-Men MOVIES not comics, so I apologize if the characters differ from the comics, but I am using my interpretation of the movie verse characters. I have never even picked up an X-Men comic, let alone read it, so I am not familiar with the "lingo" of the X-Men comic universe. So if there is a difference in character, truly I do not mean it.**

**Have a good week, hopefully I will update this weekend!**


	5. Stories and Statues

**Chapter 3**

**Stories and Statues**

**Third person POV**

Leo, Raph, Mikey and Don just barley got their eyes closed when they heard their alarm clock ring. Leo was the first to pay any heed, and went to shut it off. Although he would much rather stay in a warm bed and relish the benefits of sleep, he knew that they has a meeting to get to. Once the excessive earsplitting beeping was silenced, Leo went to wake his brother which he knew was an impossible task.

"Raph, Raph, get up." Leo said as he shook Raph rapidly. "Raph, we have a meeting to get to. Get up!"

"Mm…leave me alone fearless… I want to sleep." Raph mumbled as he sleepily pulled his pillow over his head.

Leo was about to try one more time, but decided that it was a useless cause to wake his brother. A besides he rather liked his face, so he went to get Mikey in the next room.

As if his brother knew he was needed, Mikey clambered through the room. Not caring about what noises he made this early in the morning.

"Need help? Have no fear, Turtle Titan is here!" Mikey yelled in a heroic voice. Leo just nodded his head and exited the room fully aware of what was about to transpire.

Mikey went up to Raph and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Hey Raph, remember the time…"

**3 Minutes Later**

"MIKEY I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!" Raph's yells could be heard throughout the school. "I'm awake now, are you happy?" He asked in a softer tone.

Mikey looked from Raph's face to the clock, checking the time. "Three minutes… not bad… so yes, I am happy now!"

"Get out!" Raph bellowed.

Mikey quickly exited the room and looked at his two brothers, Leo and Don, which were leaning against the wall.

"Sheesh, he is not a morning person is he?" Mikey asked, rubbing his neck. "Did you wake Master Splinter?"

"We have lived with him for seventeen years, and you are just asking that now?" Donnie said in accordance to Mikey's first comment.

"Master Splinter is already gone to auditorium. He said he would meet us there." Leo answered Mikey's second question.

"Okay, I'm ready now. Can we go?" Raph sighed as he exited his room.

Leo, Donnie and Mikey just rolled their eyes, and all four of them went in search of the auditorium.

**In the auditorium. Raph's POV**

It wasn't the best morning I have had. Waking up on my own time is a challenge in itself, but with Mikey speeding up the process; let's just say that I am not in the most wonderful mood right now.

The auditorium was big, and when I say big, I mean HUGE! It would easily fit at least one thousand people…. Or more, I'm not sure; I usually leave the math and guesstemates to Don. But although the room had a huge seating capacity, there were only a handful of people actually in it.

For the most part it looked like teachers, Master Splinter was talking to Logan and Storm and a blue furry guy.

_They were not kidding when they said they were mutants._

The rest of the people looked like teenagers. Some of which I recognized; Kitty was sitting and chatting with Bobby and Pete, when Kitty noticed that we were coming down the steps she waved and I gave a head-bob back.

Kitty was a nice girl, from what I knew of her, but other than what Mikey says I would see her as only a friend. She is not really my type, calm, quiet and only speaks when she is spoken to. Oddly I see her as more fearless' type or maybe Donnie's…

"She _waved _to you Raph!" Mikey taunted behind me, which made my annoyance turn to a temper. I was about to hit him when…

"You know, you should calm down. Stress and anger can lead to premature balding." An angelic voice said from behind me. And I say angelic because it was Deser`e's voice. She is rather beautiful, she looked like an angel and not just because she had wings. In fact, I would make a move, but I know that fearless has his eye on her.

"We haven't been here two days and the hairless jokes are coming out?" It was meant to be funny, but because of my bad mood it came out harsher than intended.

"Want to talk about it?" Deser`e asked.

"About what?" I replied confused.

"Raph, I don't have to be a telepath to know you're mad. The only difference is that I know _why _you're mad, and I know it's not because of your brother." Her deep blue eyes bore into mine, and I knew that she was reading my mind… well my worries and feelings. Oddly I was okay with that, but I quickly shook it off.

"I'm not really into talking." I said in my usual gruff attitude.

"I figured that, so how about I take you and your brothers on a tour of the gym and fitness area here. That way if you find the need to let out some anger you know where to go." Deser`e said in a cheery voice.

"Punching bags?" I questioned.

"Seven." She said. "And there is also a dojo, a small one, but I think it would do if your family decided to practice."

"Raph, come on, meetings starting!" Leo called from the front row.

"We should go it is important that we are in on this meeting. After all it is about all of us." She took my hand and dragged me down the steps and to a seat in the front row next to hers. After a few minutes of people settling in Logan started talking.

"Okay, well all of you know my name so I will just get straight to it… Storm, want to take over?"

Storm looked at Logan and gave a sarcastic "Thank you so very much" look. She went on the stage and continued where Logan left off.

"Hello, today's meeting is about our newest members." She turned to my brothers and I "Would you like to introduce yourselves, and maybe say something you like?"

Leo stood up first and started the introductions.

"I'm Leonardo, or Leo. And I like to meditate."

"I'm Donatello, or Donnie. And I like to invent things."

"What kinds of things?" A boy from the back row yelled.

"Well… umm anything really, I usually work with anything I dig up." Donnie said, sounding a little uncomfortable.

It was me next.

"I'm Raphael, just call me Raph." And I sat back down.

"Dude you're suppose to say what you like!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Fine, I like ridding my motorcycle." I said not bothering to stand up.

"What type of motorcycle?" The same boy asked from the back.

"I don't know, Don made it out of scrap metal, but it runs like a beauty!" I told him.

"Cool!" He exclaimed.

"I'm Michelangelo! But you can call me Mikey! And I like video games, comics, movies, food, superheroes…"

"And talking!" I yelled over him.

"You are just jealous that I'm more charismatic!" He said back.

"Mikey, do you even know what charismatic means?" Don joked.

"…Yes." Mikey said unsure. Meanwhile the students sitting behind us were on the verge of tears from laughing, and Deser`e herself was wiping off tears from her face produced by laughter.

"Oh, yeah, they will fit in here!" Someone said in the back row.

"Anyway, let's continue." Storm said.

Storm went on to explain how the school worked and the rules and expectations of the students. After she explained what the cure was and how it related to us as mutants. Along the way she explained how the Professor who started this school, along with two other teachers, died during this incident.

Splinter also re-told the story of our own origin and how we are all ninja. Then Storm got up to speak again.

"I don't know what Magneto wants with you, or why he has allied with your enemy, but Splinter and I think it is best if you stay in the school until we can solve this situation. I have made a schedule of your classes, and you will officially start of Monday. This meeting is over; you can now resume your activities." Storm then left the stage and gave us our schedules and supplies that we needed.

Don and Mikey were ecstatic. Leo was solemn-as he always is. And I didn't like it one bit.

"School is fun if you give it a chance." Deser`e said leaning over her chair. "Look, we have two classes together. That should be fun."

"Yeah, fun" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on, lets get all of your brothers together and I'll show you the facilities!" She smiled.

_God, I love that smile_ I thought, but quickly brushed it aside.

Deser`e grabbed my arm and dragged me and my brothers around the school, while Leo shot daggers at the both of us- well, mostly me.

This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: pls read and review! I am so sorry for the long wait!**


	6. Fitness Balls and Punching Bags

**A/N: Well I have one thing to say: "IM ALIVE!" LOL wow it has been such a long time since I updated and I do apologize for that, I am working on four other stories (one on HIATUS cuz I lost my muse ****) and I am trying to spread my time between them. I also have another Ninja Turtles story called ****"Pen mightier than the sword"**** the story is much better than the title; so check it out on my page cuz I think you might like it, if u like this one!**

**But seeing as this (as of right now) is my most popular story I am going to spend more time writing this one!**

**I want to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed, your reviews brought me back out of my laziness and on to the computer! lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles or the X-Men, the only people I own are my OC and the plot.**

**Chapter 4**

**Fitness Balls and Punching Bags**

**Deser`e's POV**

They were interesting, I wasn't going to lie. At first when Storm and Logan said we were going to save some mutants from Magneto, I didn't expect that the mutants would be large, green, turtles.

I was ashamed of the first thoughts of, "What the heck are they?" and "They are large…giant…turtles…" that ran through my mind. After all, I wasn't so normal my self. I had giant white-feathered wings on my back, and in-tow, a freaky mental mind set that could put the best psychic to shame. So I had no right to think what I thought, but even the mutants with mind abilities can have a stray thought… can't they?

But once we were all on the plane, things started to change. Even though they were, almost, like us, and when I say almost, I mean the way that they were…created? Formed? Either way their transformation differed from ours.

But I was curious, too curious. I started to concentrate on there minds, while trying to keep up conversation so it didn't look like I was doing anything. I started on Master Splinters, but backed off as soon as I hit a mental block, then went to his sons, determined to find out more.

Mikey was the easiest, by far, but his mind was very infantile and immature. Skateboards, pizza and video games ruled most of his thoughts, so I knew that nothing much would come from him.

Don's was harder. I could tell that he spent years practicing with heavy discipline of the mind, but it wasn't as strong as his fathers. His thoughts were about inventions and science but that's all that I received.

_Edison would like him. _I thought.

Raph and Leo however…. They were the most interesting. I started on Raph's, his mind was heavily blocked, however in the infuriated state he was in, although to anybody else it would seem he was calm; I knew differently. His anger allowed for cracks to form within the mental blocks of his mind. Unlike his brother Don who was in a peaceful state of mind, Raph's was based on anger, allowing his mental state to weaken, where as Don's was stronger because his was clear and calm.

By prying a little harder I was able to find out that Raph is the "Hot-head", he works out his stress through physical exertion to the point he almost passes out, but he is also devoted to his family and loyal to a fault.

They were definitely something.

Next was Leo. On the outside I would have expected the same response from his mind that I had received from Master Splinter or even Don but…

It was different.

He had defenses, but the walls he put up only guarded certain points of his mind. I could read his thoughts, but his memories were a restricted area. I tried to concentrate, tried to find a way around them… and that's how I slipped up.

I just had to comment on his thoughts of not fitting in, and what happened with that old lady. I slipped up, and kind of scared him in the process. So I decided to stop before I got too carried away, and say something that really didn't need to be said.

It had been a week since the turtles arrived, and from the looks of things, they were adjusting nicely. Don was already working with Edison on various projects and inventions, Mikey was asked to join the comic book club, while Leo and Raph were asked to join various sports. They both seemed to enjoy it, when they were not at each others throats. My classes with all of them were interesting; I got along easily with Don and Mikey. Both of them were great company and good for a laugh. Don was quiet and reserved, and was a great project partner. While Mikey- however distracting- was sweet and creative and made each class extremely riveting.

Raph and Leo were the total opposites. Raph was not very interested in the classes, but did the work with some forcing by Leo and me. He is very temperamental and I had to prevent some fights because of his attitude, but he is a great friend none the less.

_Friend? _I thought. _It has only been a week, but there is a connection. I get along and have a few laughs, so yes I do suppose that they are my friends now._

Leo, however, was very studious and to everything seriously. He was interesting in what he was learning, and was a great partner because he always did half of the work- just like Donny. He always found something to talk about with me, but it almost seemed like he was trying too hard. I wanted to know what was really going through his mind, but I wasn't about to probe around after what I already did. I wanted to earn his trust and reading his mind was not going to earn me brownie points.

_Maybe that's it. _I thought. _Maybe he still doesn't feel completely comfortable around me because he thinks I'm reading his mind._

I flipped my pillow to the other side and tried to get comfortable. I was bagged, but my body wouldn't let me sleep. The tingly aching feeling, which you get in your muscles when you stay in one place to long, was all over my body and was not merciful. After tossing and turning a few more times, I decided to walk around.

I un-tangled myself from my bed and made my way out of my room, careful not to wake Asha who was my room-mate, and towards the hall. I wandered for a bit, walking to the kitchen and then to the living area, but my feet soon found its way to the fitness gym.

The light was turned on, so someone was already awake and by the noise it sounded like they were using the punching bag.

I opened up the door, and saw a scene that I have become accustomed to over the past week. Raph was circling the punching bag, making jabs and kicks and punches.

I remember the first night I saw him here:

_It was either really late at night, or very early morning when I woke up. After a full day of showing our new guests the Hamato turtles around, I was wired. So I decided to walk around the school to relieve my pent up energy._

_By a mysterious force, known only by my feet, I wandered into the gym. And that's when I saw him._

_He startled me at fist, because I didn't expect him to be here, punching away at the leather sack. He didn't look up from his task, so either he didn't notice me come in, or he chose to ignore me altogether._

_Jab, jab, punch, kick, punch, jab, duck, swing punch, kick, jab, swivel kick, jab, jab, punch, punch, duck…_

"_Raph?" I asked, trying to get his attention after a minute._

_Another punch, jab, jab, kick._

"_Raph, Hello?" I called louder._

_Kick, jab, punch, jab, and kick._

_I looked to my right and saw a shelf with blow-up fitness balls. After being ignored, frustrated and tired, I did the one thing that I would not imagine._

_I took the biggest fitness ball on the shelf and threw it at him._

_He didn't fall over, but to say he was surprised was an understatement. It took him less than a second to turn towards me._

"_What the shell did you do that for?" He yelled._

_Trying to be calm I responded, "I was trying to get your attention for several minutes, I felt that drastic measures needed to be taken."_

"_You are worse than Mikey do you know that?" He said clearly aggravated._

"_What's wrong?" I asked ignoring his last comment._

"_What's wrong? What's wrong? You threw a fitness ball at me! That's what's wrong!" He got in my face, but I didn't back away._

"_Raph," I said in a calm, but assertive, tone. "I meant what got you angry in the first place," he was about to protest. "And don't say that you weren't because I could sense the anger that radiated off you when I first came through the door." _

_He backed up and let his shell lean against the wall, taking several deep breaths. "It's just this whole thing with the foot, and now with this Magnet guy-"_

"_Magneto." I corrected but he didn't notice._

"_I just wish it would be over." He punched the wall. I didn't really know how to respond._

"_But then who would you get to 'Kick the shell out of'?" I asked quoting one of Mikey's comments earlier in the day._

_He started laughing. "You know, you're not what I expected."_

"_What?" I asked._

"_You're the leader of your team, right?" I nodded my head. "I expected you to be up-tight and serious like Leo, but instead you are throwing fitness balls and cracking jokes like Mikey."_

"_Not every leader is like Leo .And besides I am more of a utility player." I said laughing at my own joke._

"_Utility player?" Raph asked with his face scrunched up._

"_Yeah, you see, I will be anything that my team needs me to be, in that point of time. So if my team needs me to be the leader, I'll be the leader. If they need me to be comic relief, I'll say a few jokes. If they need me to be a fighter, I'll be the one to throw the first punch." I explained._

_Raph nodded in understanding. "So how did you become the leader if you are more a utility?"_

"_I don't really know what it was that made the professors decide that, but I believe that it was my ability to perform under pressure." I tried to elaborate. "I grew up in a family of Doctors and paramedics, so staying focused and calm in intense situations is like a second nature to me." _

"_Ah, so you are like Don, calm, cool and collected." It was more a statement then a question._

_I shook my head. "No, I do get angry and frustrated. I just have a different way of dealing with it than you do."_

_He was about to say something, when Leo walked in._

"_What's going on here? Is everything okay?" Leo's eyes were darting frantically between me and Raph._

"_Just talking Fearless. Nothings wrong." Raph said in his usual gruff tone._

_Leo, looking as stiff as a stature, stared at me looking for an explanation._

_I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Leo, you're going to give yourself a muscle cramp if you stand so rigid any longer!"_

_For a second I thought I saw a smile, but it quickly vanished. _

"_I heard yelling. Are you sure everything is alright?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Raph._

"_Everything is fine, Leo. Seriously we were just talking. Sorry if we woke you." I said but Leo didn't seem convinced. _

"_Well, I'm going to go back to bed." Raph said, posing a fake yawn before he walked out of the room._

_Leo turned towards me once Raph was out of ear shot. "Are you sure you are okay? I know how Raph can be sometimes…"_

"_He is fine." I cut him off. "I think that you just need to know how to deal with his temper."_

_Leo nodded his head, not saying anything else._

"_Well I'm going to go back to bed too. Good night, Leo. Sorry if we woke you." Before I left I turned back to him. "And Leo, I meant what I said about the muscle cramps. You really need to relax a bit more, you're safe here." I left the room before he could respond._

_End of flashback_

The scene was the same as the first time. Raph was doing his usual routine with the punching bag, except this time he was muttering swears under his breath.

Kick, jab, punch, jab, kick… "Stupid Leo, always telling me what to do…"

As I neared him he slowed his moves, signaling to me that he knew I was there. I had learnt my lesson the first time with the fitness ball, and I wasn't about to do that again. So I just leaned against the wall, patiently waiting for Raph's temper to calm down enough so we could talk.

"Just because he's the leader, he thinks he can call all of the shots. He doesn't know what is going on, he never knows." Another: punch, jab, kick. "HE. IS. SO. STUPID!" He yelled, punching the bag with each word he said.

He stopped and leaned against the punching bag, taking long deep breaths. Once his breathing was under control he turned around to face me, still leaning against the punching bag.

I started conversation first. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think this has something to do with Leo?"

A deep throaty laugh emanated from his form. "How did you guess?"

I shrugged. "I'm just that awesome. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, conversation going on a serious note.

"Meh, it's just the usual. I say he needs to lighten up, he says I need anger management." He said, conventionally side stepping the topic. "But it doesn't matter. So… what are you doing up?"

Taking the change of topic in stride, I said "Just couldn't sleep, and my feet just made there way here."

"Not tired?" He asked.

"No, I'm extremely tired. But for the life of me I just can't sleep." I said, rubbing my eyes.

He chuckled. "Is Edison snoring again?"

"I wish! No, it's more like the feeling you get when your muscles are restless. I don't like it one bit!" I exclaimed brushing my tangled hair out of my eyes.

He stopped leaning against the bag and came to stand in front of me. "So I guess you get it often?"

"Hmmm? No, not really. Why would you ask that?" I asked.

"Well it's just that, you have woken up at…" He looked for the gym clock. "…At two or three o'clock in the morning for the past week."

"So have you." I countered.

He just shrugged. "I have been doing this before I came here, so I don't need an excuse."

"Excuse?" I said, not really sure how to make a come back.

"Yes, an excuse. If your muscles are restless, why are you always coming here to talk to me instead of working them? Or even flying around?" He said with a thick Brooklyn accent and a smug smile on his face. It was just too bad for him that he set me up with the perfect come back.

"I would, it's just that I have found that your voice triggers an increase in thyroid hormones, allowing for my brain to signal to my body that it needs to relax." I said with a smug smile on _my _face.

"So, I turn you on?" he replied with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"No it means you bore me to sleep." I shrugged, smile still on my face.

Raph was about to answer, when an ear splitting scream echoed throughout the campus. It didn't take long for me and Raph to react, and we ran towards the screams.

Another scream pierced our ears as we reached the dorm.

_Rogue's dorm… _I thought as I entered the room.

And what I saw, I will never forget. Rogue was in the corner, curled up into a ball, screaming and Bobby was right in front of her, lying unconscious. I ran over to Bobby and checked his vitals as Raph went over to Rogue.

"Get AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rogue screamed as Raph neared her.

"I just want to help you, Rogue." Raph said.

"NO!" Rogue screamed again.

I checked the ABC's on Bobby and noticed that he wasn't breathing, and his heart beat was weak. I started to do CPR.

"What happened?" Edison asked entering the room.

"Edison I need you to get the professors and get a difibulator and bring it back here, now!" I yelled. "Raph I need you to go get Chloe, she is the only one who can help Rogue." I put a breath in Bobby's lungs, and continued the compressions. Raph had run out the door in search of Chloe.

"It's my entire fault! It's my fault!" Rogue sobbed.

"It's going to be okay, Rogue. It's going to be okay." I said to Rouge while doing the compressions.

_Breathe… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten… _I counted the compressions in my head as I waited for the difibulator.

**A/N: oh cliffy! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but I thought it was a great spot to end off! (Ducks because readers are throwing things) IM SORRY!**

**I also would like to thank all of the people who went to the poll and answered the question! You have helped my torn muse sooo much! But you won't know what you helped me decide until later in the story. Oh the suspense is building!**

**So who can guess what happened to Bobby and Rogue? I'll give a virtual cookie to anybody who guesses right! **

**But please review I can't stress it enough! Maybe with any luck I will reach 20 reviews? So please review!**


	7. CPR and Thoughts of Love

**A/N: Next chapter! Sorry for the late update but just started grade 12 and the homework and tests have been piling up! But here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: all I own is Chloe, Deser`e and Edison.**

**Chapter 5**

**CPR and Thoughts of Love**

One, two, three, four… I continued to count the compressions in my head.

Two breaths. Check for signs of circulation. None. Continue compressions. One, two, three…

"What happened?" Chloe came running through the door followed by Storm.

I didn't answer as I finished up the compressions and gave two breaths.

"Chloe, I want you to take Rogue to another room and get her to calm down. Deser`e, Edison, I want you to do two person CPR while I go-"

"What happened?" Don asked running into the door, flustered.

Storm looked at him in relief. "Don, I need you to help Deser`e and Edison with CPR while I get an AED." She turned to someone outside the door. "Go and get something that we can transport him on, preferably something with wheels."

As Storm went to get the AED, Don had taken over compressions, while Edison was giving breaths and I was holding his head and checking his vitals.

It seemed like hours had gone by since I started CPR, instead of mere minutes.

A crowd started to form outside of the dorm. I asked Raph- who had been off to the side of the door since Chloe came in- to grab his two remaining brothers and disperse the gathering crowd.

Another minute passed.

Storm came back with an AED and made quick work of cutting off Bobby's shirt and placing the AED pads onto his chest.

_Analyzing heart rhythm… stay clear of patient._

We did as the computerized voice of the AED told us to do, and backed away from Bobby.

_Shock advised…Charging… Press button to deliver shock. _

"Everybody clear! Show me your hands!" I told them as Storm pressed the button.

Bobby's chest heaved upwards from the shock.

_Shock delivered… If needed begin CPR_

I checked his vitals and miraculously his heart started beating again.

"He has a pulse. We need to start rescue breathing." I told them.

At that moment Logan came through the door with one of our infirmary beds.

"We need to get him on this and transport him to the infirmary. Fur-ball is here and is prepping the lab." Logan told us.

By "Fur-ball", he meant Dr. Macoy and I physically relaxed. He would be able to help Bobby more than I could.

Storm and Logan got Bobby onto the bed and wheeled him out of the room as fast as possible, heading for the infirmary.

* * *

"What happened?" Don and Edison asked at the same time.

"I don't know. I was in the fitness room with Raph when we heard a scream. When we got here Bobby was on the floor and Rogue was crying in the corner saying, "It was all my fault." That's when I went up to Bobby and started CPR." I explained.

"It's probably a good thing that you started CPR when you did, otherwise he would be too far gone to save." Don said, his voice sounding tired.

"What do we do now?" Edison asked, glancing at the clock. "It's very early in the morning, and I know I will not be able to get to sleep after that." Her face tired as she subconsciously moved closer to Don.

Don's face blushed. "Well we could always stay up and work on our project? I won't be able to sleep either."

"Sure." Her face formed a small smile. "Des, do you want to join us?" Edison asked.

"No," I replied. "I'm going to go check on Chloe and Rogue."

"Okay, come and get us if you need any help, or if you hear anything about Bobby."

"I will." I replied as I headed out the door.

* * *

It took some time, but I finally found Chloe. She was sitting in her room, upside down against the edge of her bed.

"She's outside by the memorials if you're wondering." Chloe said not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

I nodded my head. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay; Rogue is not doing so well though. After I got her out of the room she started yelling, saying how she didn't mean to kill Bobby… She didn't kill him did she? He is alright, right?"

"The last I saw him he had a pulse and Storm and Logan were taking him to see Hank." Chloe exhaled and looked up at me for the first time since I entered her room.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

"Knock, knock." Someone said as they opened the door. It was Mikey. "Hey dudettes, how are you doing?" Mikey asked in a more solemn tone.

"I'm doing much better now." Chloe said as her face lit up upon seeing Mikey.

I took that as my cue to leave, but not before confirming with Chloe of Rogue's whereabouts.

* * *

The walk to the memorial was a long one. I ran the past events in my head, but nothing would make sense unless that last puzzle piece would be put together.

"Are you okay Deser`e?" Leo asked, jogging up beside me.

"I'm a little tired, but otherwise fine." I said truthfully and kept walking.

Leo stopped and lightly grabbed my arm, pulling me back. "You seem troubled; maybe you should get some sleep."

I laughed. "I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried. I'm just worried about Bobby; I'm going to talk to Rogue to see if I can get some answers." I went to pull my arm out of his hand, but he applied a little more pressure to pull me back again.

"I'm not sure if you should see her, maybe you should wait for the teachers to talk to her."

"Leo, I'll be fine. Besides, Rogue is not going to talk with the teachers. It's better if she confides in a friend." I explained.

"I still don't know, I mean what happened with Bobby… I just don't want you to get hurt." Leo said to me.

I would have been flattered by that statement, but the implications of it ticked me off.

"And what do you know about what happened?" I said my tone obviously sharp.

"I am just saying that Rogue-"

"Were you in the room right after she screamed? Where you there to see her face?" I cut Leo off with my temper. "No you didn't. You didn't see how scared Rogue was, not only for Bobby, but for herself! Whatever happened, yes, obviously involved her. But the look on her face, and the emotions that were running through her body, told me that she was beyond frightened! Worse she was in shock!" I stopped to collect my breath and clam my temper. "Yes I understand that you want me to be safe, but you didn't see what happened."

Leo looked stricken. He never saw my temper to the extent he saw it now. But he soon collected himself.

"I'm sorry, but after what happened… I don't want you to get hurt too!"

"I am not a pin cushion Leo! I can take care of myself, and I know what I am doing. But please, stop treating me like a porcelain doll, because I feel like that's all you have been doing since you and your brothers came here!" I said the temper still on the edge of my voice.

"So I'm not allowed to be worried? I'm not allowed to look out for a friend?"_… I'm not allowed to love you?_

His thoughts hit me like a freight train.

I never expected to hear his thoughts, and even if I did I never expected to hear that. It took me a moment to register the full meaning of what he thought.

Leo was just a friend, someone who I talked to during class or otherwise. For the past three months that he has been here, he has acted like I was a porcelain doll. At first I thought it was because of some built up arrogance that thought women could not take the same hits, or make the same punches as males. So I chose to ignore him as much as possible, or talk to his other brothers instead (mainly Raph). But all the pieces started to click into place.

"_Deser`e? What is going on with her?"_ His voice brought me out of my thoughts… or well his _thoughts_ brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him and sucked in some air that my lungs desperately needed. Two younger students walked by us.

_What's with her? She is as pale as a ghost!_

_There is a rock in my shoe! And I don't care what Max says, there is not plot hole in Lord of the Rings!_

"Deser`e?" Leo asked, speaking his words this time.

I started to hyperventilate. This has never happened before, I had to concentrate to read people minds, but now it was coming to me effortlessly, and worse, my head started to pound and my eyes started to blur.

"I'm sorry…" I said as I ran out the nearest door. Something was wrong, and I new it wasn't good.

I ran as far as the memorials, when I collapsed.

"Des?" A voice asked me from my left. _She's been crying; please don't let it be Bobby! Please, please, please…_

"Rogue, its okay Bobby's fine." I said.

"Why are you so pale?" Rogue asked me.

"My head is really hurting and I am really nauseous. Something's wrong, I keep hearing people's thoughts…"

The head ache turned into a full blown migraine, then to a searing pain in three seconds. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't hold back my scream.

**A/N: Sorry it's another cliff hanger but I could resist. So what do you think? Please review! The more reviews the faster updates will come!**


End file.
